Obscuridade no meu coração
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: Uma fic de drama. Um dos bladebreakers refelecte sobre a sua vida. OBRIGADA A TODOS QUE ME ENVIARAM REVIEWS NA PRIMEIRA FIC! Os meus agradecimentos incluídos na fic!


**Olá a todos. Depois da minha apresentação "amigável" com os Bladebreakers, está na hora de começar a trabalhar a sério. O meu tipo de fics favoritos são os de humor, mas para variar, vou experimentar um tipo mais sério e vai ser nesta fic.**

**Um grande amigo meu disse-me para eu ser fiel com a minha língua (a portuguesa de Portugal) e vou fazê-lo e gostava que aceitassem essa decisão. Espero que gostem da fic. No fim vou colocar os meus agradecimentos a todos os que me enviaram reviews na primeira fic. Boa Leitura.**

**Aviso: Beyblade não me pertence. Grrrr...**

**Fic: Obscuridade no meu coração**

Solidão. Silêncio. Ignorância.

São estas as palavras que definem o meu ser. O meu único ser.

Sou com uma sombra que obscurece a paisagem, a vida, a emoção.

O meu coração.

Caminho num rumo indefinido. De cabeça caída, perdido nos meus pensamentos, reflectindo num único propósito:

" Será este o meu destino?"

O vento sopra sobre o meu flanco, esvoaçando os meus cabelos, cada vez mais forte, sinal que iria começar a chover dentro de qualquer momento.

Mas eu nem me mexi.

Fiquei parado com um condenado á espera da morte.

Não queria saber de mais nada.

A minha vida não tinha qualquer sentido.

Sentia que a tristeza se apoderava de mim cada vez mais. Numa força cada vez mais forte. Mais forte do que eu. Mais forte do que a minha frieza.

Começou a chover. As gotas caíam sobre mim, inundando os meus pensamentos, as minhas emoções, o meu ser.

Os meus olhos ardiam. A minha visão estava tremida e mal conseguia ver.

"Estarei a ficar cego?"

De repente, algo me surpreendeu. Góticulas quentes, cheias da mágoa que irradiava do meu coração frio, desceram pelo meu rosto, formando um rio que teimava parar.

Estava a chorar! Nunca tinha chorado antes!

É isto que o que as pessoas sentem quando choram? Tristeza e vontade de morrer?

Não conseguia fazer parar as lágrimas. Nem queria. Queria que elas me lavassem da infelicidade, do desespero, e encontrasse um motivo para continuar levar a vida em frente.

"Tenho de ser forte. Tenho de ter fé. Tenho de encontrar o meu verdadeiro destino."

Ergui a cabeça. A chuva tinha parado e o céu estava límpido novamente.

Senti uma nova força. Uma nova emoção.

Esperança.

Recomecei a caminhar. Nesta vez firme e de cabeça erguida.

Sou um novo homem.

Um homem chamado Kai.

Fim

Então? Foi bom? Foi péssimo? Foi horrível? Foi a primeira vez que escrevi um drama, espero que tenha vos agradado. E mais uma coisinha; MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE!

Kai: Santa paciência…

**Agradecimentos:**

**mione11:** Obrigada pelo review! É difícil ser novata, mas á medida que o tempo passa vamos aprendendo, não é? Ainda bem que gostastes da fic, mas para mim é muito mais fácil fazer fics de humor do que de drama. Gostaste desta do Kai? Envie-me respostas por favor! Tchau

**FireKai:** Mais uma vez obrigada pela tua ajuda! Devo-te imenso! Na minha fic de Ojamajo Doremi disseste que gostavas de ver uma fic minha mais séria: Pois aqui tens! Gostastes? Oh, uma pequena curiosidade. No sábado, num episódio do G-Revolution, o Tyson fez uma imitação engraçada do Kai, com os braços cruzados e de olhos fechados. Mas o mais interessante era o Kenny estar ajoelhado atrás dele com uma toalha a esvoaçar com o vento, a fazer do cachecol do Kai! Foi demais! Espero pelo teu review desta fic. Tchau!

**littledark:** Obrigada pela tua review! Parece que passastes pelo mesmo que eu. Nem fazes ideia como fiquei atrapalhada por não conseguir publicar a fic! Nem dormi direito! Espero que gostastes desta fic nova! Mande-me reviews sobre ela! Bjx.

**Sora Takenouchi Ishida**: Obrigada pela tua review da primeira fic de Beyblade e da Ojamajo Doremi! Brevemente publicarei o 2º capítulo dessa. Fiquei muito feliz ao saber que me aceitam no vosso grupinho, pois pensei que iriam detestar as minhas fics... Obrigada pelo encorajamento! Diz-me se gostastes desta fic! Bjx

**xia-thebladergirl**: Obrigada pela review! Ainda bem que gostastes da primeira fic! Eu vou escrever muitas fics (para infelicidade dos pobres Bladebreakers...UU) para te entreter! Diz-me se gostastes desta! Mais uma vez obrigada! Tchau!


End file.
